


Fever

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aunt!Meg, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Principal!Cas, Romance, Ruby - background, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has the perfect throaty voice for jazz, and he just knows that the little twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she sings is meant for him.<br/><em>“When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear..”</em> She sings right to him, and Cas falls head over heels for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Prompt: Megstiel, parent-teacher night

Castiel Novak is the multi-awarded principal of a prestigious private high school. He keeps it this way by imposing the rules strictly and unequivocally.

So when he sees one of the students smoking outside on the sidewalk, he strides right up to her.

“And just what do you think you're doing, miss?”

“Masters,” She says after her eyes rake over him, taking in the perfectly tailored suit. “Well, aren't you a tall drink of water.”

She takes another hit on her cigarette, and that kicks Cas out of his momentary daze. Because the look in her eyes sent heat right to his gut, and he's never had that reaction to a student _ever_.

“There's no smoking on school grounds, Miss Masters,” he says, his irritation at himself making his voice harsher than it has to be.

She arches a brow, flicks her cigarette at his feet, and steps forward to crush it out, her body only a few inches from his. “You'll pardon me if I don't give a flying fuck.”

He wants to slap her or shake her, or grab her and kiss that defiant attitude right out of her, and the sudden _intensity_ of these emotions shock him to his core.

Castiel is still frozen, glaring down at her, when there's a voice calling from across the lawn.

“Aunt Meg, over here!”

The woman, _not a student thank god_ , spins on her heel and walks away, waving cheerfully to her niece. Cas watches her walk away, and he's absolutely not looking at her ass in those black yoga pants. No, he's watching which student she's heading for.

Ah, Ruby, of course. She's just lost her parents. Well that explains why he'd never seen the aunt before. Hopefully, he won't have to run into her again.

-

His hopes are thoroughly dashed the next morning when he walks into his office to find the woman perched on his desk with her legs cross, and his mind does not flash through every bent-over-the-desk office sex scenario that he's ever seen.

No, Castiel is a professional, and so he merely purses his lips together briefly and nods to her.

“Miss Masters, good morning. How can I help you?”

He pulls out a chair for her to sit down in, and waits, staring her down, until she hops off his desk and settles herself into it. Then Principal Novak perches in his own chair on the other side of the desk.

He feels safer there.

Cas feels like she _knows_ , there's this amused look in her eye as she pulls out the paperwork for guardianship and various other things that come with just such a situation. They go through the forms together and he may or may not memorize the scent of her perfume.

When she's finally gone, throwing a wink at him from his doorway before pulling the door shut behind her, Cas feels like he can finally breathe. He leans back in his chair a moment and closes his eyes.

And right away opened them again, because apparently that's to much leeway for his traitorous brain, which had immediately started up with seeing her on his desk again, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Running a hand through his hair, Cas busies himself in paperwork.

-

Distracting himself works. For the most part. Except for that one video that had reminded him of her, and maybe those couple of times in the shower. But mostly, he doesn't think about Meg Masters, puts her out of his mind and gets on with his job.

Until parent teacher conferences.

To which she shows up in a slinky evening gown, hair done up elegantly, and he's so fucked right now, because as hot as she is in her usual casual wear, Meg is a fucking bombshell tonight.

And Cas is a creeper because he's watching her through the slats in his office blinds.

She's obviously late to her conference, because she's rushing, and he sees her put her foot wrong, the heel wobbles and then her body jerks, and she's going down hard.

Castiel is rushing outside before anyone can react, and he scoops her up in his arms, and she blinks up at him, tears of pain shining in her eyes.

“My hero,” she drawls, still sarcastic and obnoxious through the pain, and he can't help but huff a soft laugh as he takes her inside and settles her in his desk chair, tucking a pillow under her injured ankle.

Cas doesn't look at the leg that's revealed when the sparkling black fabric of her dress falls away from it. It's not _looking_ , not really, just a quick peek. To check for bruising. Or something.

He calls the nurse in to look at Miss Master's ankle, and then sends a system message to Ruby's teachers that her guardian has injured herself on the way in, and asks them to send him the teenager's marks, so that he can go over them with Meg instead of having her hobble around the school.

He settles into the chair across from her as the nurse finishes wrapping the swollen ankle (turns out it's just a bad sprain), and starts going through the transcripts. Ruby's doing fine, adjusting as well as can be expected, and keeping up with her coursework.

Meg nods, nothing there that she hadn't been expecting, and then rises to go, wincing as she tries to level her weight on the wrapped ankle. And there's no way she's going to get that heel on.

“Oh fuck,” she mutters, and Cas sighs because _language_ , but he realizes just after Meg does that she's not going to be able to drive herself anywhere.

She digs in her purse for a cellphone, and he figures she's going to call for a cab, so he opens his mouth to tell her that her car will be fine in the parking lot overnight, but instead he hears himself offer her a ride.

Meg arches a sardonic brow at him, and Cas keeps his gaze level, though he's squirming internally at the unintended double entendre.

“I appreciate the thought, darlin', but I'm headed to work, not home.”

Cas shrugs, tells her that's fine. She considers, then nods once, making her decision. “Alright, Clarence, let's go.”

He starts to correct her, though honestly Cas is very used to people butchering his name, but she tries to walk away, and the ankle buckles on her and he has to catch her again.

“This is starting to become a habit with you.” Meg is amused through her pain, and graciously allows him to pick her up and carry her again.

-

Work turns out to be a jazz club, and Meg turns out to be the star entertainment. The bouncer immediately takes her from Cas' arms, and he feels somewhat bereft of that warmth, and for some reason that makes him want a drink.

And since he happens to be at a bar already, Castiel goes in the front door and orders himself something called a South Side, since everything in here is themed apparently.

The lights dim while Cas is on his second drink, and the light background music fades away as the stage lights turn on. The velvet curtains slide apart to revel Meg perched daintily on a stool, wrapped ankle settled carefully on a ring, so that the part in her dress reveals a healthy portion of her leg.

They've done up her makeup, and added a sparkling headband, and she sure looks the part, and then the music starts up again and she opens her mouth and what comes out is pure sex.

Meg has the perfect throaty voice for jazz, and he just knows that the little twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she sings is meant for him.

“ _When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear..”_

She sings right to him, and Cas falls head over heels for her.

He stays for her entire set, and then when she announces an early night, he's there waiting to collect her in his arms.

“Hey, angel,” she says, with that ever present humor in her voice. He scoops her up, and Cas doesn't even know what comes over him, but he's kissing her before he realizes it. And he starts to pull back, already thinking he's going to blame the drinks, but Meg is sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him in tighter.

When they finally part, Cas leans back against the wall, and Meg chuckles low. “Well then, we better get you home before you pass out.”

Cas looks down at her, all hard edged exterior and soft curves, and yet he can see vulnerability in her eyes, and he smiles slow.

“Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Fever by Peggy Lee
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
